Happy Birthday, Harry!
by Alraune
Summary: Slash, LimeLemon Es ist Harrys 29. Geburtstag. Gegen Mittag klingelt es an seiner Tür  doch niemand steht davor. Stattdessen liegt dort nur ein riesiges Paket, das sich bewegt und merkwürdige Laute von sich gibt... HD


Titel: Happy Birthday, Harry!

Autorin: Alraune

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alle Figuren usw. gehören JKR, ich spiele nur mit ihnen.

Warnung: Slash, Lime/Lemon, etwas crazy, ungebetat (Hoffe, es sind nicht zu viele Fehler drin.)

Widmung: Für meine Große ) Ria, mein Herz, das ist zu deinem 29. und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! g Ich habe versucht, es so zu schreiben, wie du es gerne hast xD Alles Gute, meine Süße :D

Summary: Es ist Harrys 29. Geburtstag. Gegen Mittag klingelt es an seiner Tür - doch niemand steht davor. Stattdessen liegt dort nur ein riesiges Paket, das sich bewegt und merkwürdige Laute von sich gibt... HD

A/N: Eh, ja Diejenige, die meine Humor-Stories kennen, wissen, was sie erwartet: Abgedrehter, verwirrter Blödsinn... äh, Story mit vielen Schachtelsätzen. xD Und ja, die Logik ist im Urlaub und der Plot... wer ihn findet, darf ihn behalten und kriegt noch einen Keks oben drauf.

Oh ja, und falls ihr nicht wisst, was mit "Comic-Schleichgang" gemeint ist, stellt euch einfach Tom aus "Tom & Jerry" vor, wie er sich gerade an Jerry anschleicht... ;o)

xXx

Klirr!

Harry stöhnte genervt, als die Teetasse seinen Fingern entglitt, auf dem Boden zersprang und ihren Inhalt schön gleichmäßig auf dem Teppich verteilte. Verdammte Müdigkeit! Dabei hatte er doch bis zwölf Uhr mittags geschlafen – aber trotzdem schaffte er es nicht mal, eine Teetasse festzuhalten!

Und das auch noch an seinem Geburtstag – man könnte ja durchaus auf die Idee kommen, im Alter von inzwischen neunundzwanzig Jahren sollte er in der Lage sein, seinen Schlafbedarf zu verringern, aber natürlich war das ein wenig optimistisch. Grummelnd kroch Harry also nun auf dem Boden herum und sammelte die Scherben auf.

Plötzlich klingelte es und Harry fuhr erschrocken hoch, sodass er sich den Kopf am Tisch anstieß.

"Au, verdammt!" Nein, heute war nicht sein Tag. Harry rannte zum Kühlschrank und zerrte einen Eisbeutel heraus, um sich ihn gegen die schmerzende Stirn zu pressen. Es klingelte erneut, diesmal etwas länger und drängelnder. "Ich komme, ich komme ja schon!", schrie er in Richtung Tür.

Er hastete zur Tür, stolperte über den Besen ("Verdammt!"), fand den Schlüssel zuerst nicht ("Wo zur Hölle…?!") und riss sie schließlich und endlich auf. Wer würde um zwölf Uhr mittags bei ihm klingeln – seine Freunde waren es bestimmt noch nicht, normalerweise kamen sie erst zum Tee, wenn sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass er nicht mehr unter akuter Morgenmuffligkeit und daraus resultierender Ungeschicklichkeit und schlechter Laune litt.

Nun, vor der Tür stand niemand. Verblüfft blinzelte Harry umher – das Treppenhaus war still und leer. Er machte einen Schritt aus der Tür, stolperte und fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden. "Autsch! Verdammte Scheiße!"

"Mpffhhh!!"

Entsetzt blickte Harry sich um. "Was war das?!" Da entdeckte er das Paket, das neben ihm auf dem Boden lag und über das er gestolpert war. Aber es war bei weitem kein gewöhnliches Paket. Es war riesengroß – etwa so groß wie er selbst –, in buntes Geschenkpapier eingeschlagen ­und… bewegte sich. Das hieß, es ruckelte auf die Art hin und her, auf die Gegenstände hin- und herruckeln, in denen äußerst gefährliche Dinge stecken, die zum Explodieren neigen.

Vorsichtig tippte Harry es mit der Fingerspitze an. "Mpppffffgrrr!"

Nun, das klang eher nach einer wütenden Katze als nach einem explodierenden Ding, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Erneut tippte er es an, es ruckelte etwas heftiger und eine rosafarbene Karte fiel zu Boden. Erstaunt hob Harry sie hoch und klappte sie auf.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!", stand dort mit rosafarbener Tinte geschrieben, "Das ist dein Geburtstagsgeschenk zum neunundzwanzigsten Geburtstag. Auch wenn es gefährlich wirken mag, hab keine Angst, es stammt nicht von Hagrid. Wir sind uns sicher, dass du es schnell zähmen wirst! Viel Spaß damit! Liebe Grüße, deine Freunde

P. S.: Je länger du es zulässt, desto wütender wird es werden."

Irritiert blickte Harry auf die Karte, zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete das Paket skeptisch. Falls der letzte Satz der Karte zutraf, sollte er es möglichst schnell in seine Wohnung schleppen, sich mit einer Stehlampe bewaffnen und es öffnen.

Gesagt, getan – besser gesagt, gesagt, versucht. Schnaufend zerrte Harry das Paket in die Wohnung – es war aber auch wirklich schwer! Was wohl da drin sein könnte? Irgendein großes Tier? Vielleicht sogar etwas… flauschig-wuscheliges? Obwohl es Harry peinlich war, hatte er eine große Vorliebe für flauschig-wuschelige Dinge, weswegen sein Bett mit Kuscheltieren vollgestopft war und es ihm als vermutlich einzigem Menschen der Welt eine Freude war, die Haustiere seiner Nachbarn zu hüten, während sie im Urlaub waren.

Aber wenn Harry realistisch war, klangen die Geräusche nicht gerade nach einem niedlichen, knuddeligen flauschig-wuscheligen Etwas. Aber man konnte ja mal optimistisch bleiben. Ächzend stellte er es auf dem Boden ab, rieb sich das Kreuz und zog die Stehlampe an sich. Mit einem großen Messer schlug er das Geschenkpapier beiseite und schlitzte das Paket auf. Dann kauerte er sich hinter seiner Stehlampe zusammen und wartete darauf, dass ihm etwas ins Gesicht sprang und ihm die Augen auszukratzen versuchte.

Nichts geschah. Verwundert richtete Harry sich auf, die Stehlampe hoch über den Kopf gehoben, und spähte in das Paket. "GRRRRR!!!!!"

Vor Schreck ließ Harry die Stehlampe fallen. "Tttschhhh!!! Dpppp!!!" In dem Paket lag niemand anderes als sein ewiger Erzfeind Draco Malfoy, fest verschnürt und geknebelt… und, von der großen, dunkelrot Geschenkschleife um seine Mitte abgesehen, offensichtlich nackt. Sehr nackt. Wenn man bedachte, dass man, auch wenn gewisse Modedesigner das anders sehen mochte, eine Geschenkschleife, mochte sie noch so groß sein, kein Kleidungsstück war, war er sogar zu nackt.

Harry schluckte. Und schluckte erneut. "PTTTRRRR!!!" Malfoys Augen hatten die Farbe von kochendem Quecksilber angenommen und seine Zähne, soweit es mit dem Knebel möglich war, waren gefletscht und überhaupt wirkte er, als wäre er bereit, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft einen Mord zu begehen.

"Ähm… hi", sagte Harry.

"Mpppfff!!!! Nggghhhh!!!!! PTTTRRRR!!!!" Harry stellte fest, dass Malfoy eine Vorliebe für Ausrufezeichen hatte und vermutlich der einzige Mensch auf der Welt war, der sie aussprechen konnte, ohne "Ausrufezeichen" zu sagen. Dann überlegte er, ob er das Paket einfach wieder schließen und es beim Postamt zurückgeben sollte, Annahme verweigert oder so. Aber Geschenke gab man ja nicht zurück und außerdem hatte Malfoy begonnen, in dem Paket auf- und abzuhüpfen (wofür Harry ihn bewunderte, denn nach physikalischen Gesetzen sollte es eigentlich nicht möglich sein, auf- und abzuhüpfen, wenn man gefesselt auf dem Rücken in einem Paket lag), sodass der Boden wackelte.

Die Dame, die unter ihm wohnte und einen niedlichen, knuddeligen Pudel besaß, klopfte energisch mit dem Besenstiel an die Decke und brüllte etwas, das stark nach "RUHE DA OBEN!" klang.

"Wenn du damit aufhörst, befrei ich dich", sagte Harry und bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen einerseits gelassenen, aber trotzdem bedrohlichen Tonfall zu verleihen.

Augenblicklich lag Malfoy still, knurrte leise und funkelte ihn an. Wenn Blicke feste Gegenstände durchbohren könnte, sähe Harry vermutlich aus wie ein Sieb. Mit einer Bastelschere, die er aus dem Bastelkurs, den seine Freunde ihm das letzte Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatten, behalten hatte, schnitt er die Fesseln durch – und machte einen Satz zurück, als Malfoy sofort (was pyhsikalisch eigentlich ebenfalls unmöglich sein sollte) wie ein Kastenteufel aus dem Paket sprang und ihm an die Gurgel ging.

"Grrmpf – " Er unterbrach sich, machte einen Schritt zurück und entfernte den Knebel aus seinem Mund. "So, von neuem… POTTER!!!", herrschte er Harry an, welcher spürte, wie die Ausrufezeichen ihn mit unsichtbaren Fäusten ins Gesicht boxten.

"Ja?"

"Was soll das?", keifte Malfoy. "Verdammt noch mal, was soll das? Ich lag gerade in meinem Bett und habe geschlafen, als mindestens fünfzig Leute reingestürmt kamen, mich gefesselt, geknebelt und mir die Gurkenmaske vom Gesicht gerissen haben –"

"Ähm, du hast da noch…", wagte Harry anzudeuten, der das Gefühl hatte, quarkbeschmierte Gurkenscheiben in Malfoys Haar könnten seinem Eindruck als furioser Racheengel abträglich sein.

"Was?"

"Gurkenscheiben in deinen Haaren…"

Verärgert pflückte Malfoy sie aus seinem Haar und schnappte: "Kann ich jetzt vielleicht endlich mal mit meinem Wutanfall anfangen?!"

Harry schubste ihn von sich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, wobei er feststellen musste, dass Malfoy ihn unglücklicherweise um etwa einen Zentimeter überragte. "Wutanfall?", fauchte er. "Ich bin hier derjenige, der einen kriegen sollte! Verdammt, irgendein Witzbold hat dich als Geburtstagsgeschenk vor meine Tür gelegt, und ich muss sagen, dass ich –"

"Geburtstagsgeschenk?", hakte Malfoy entsetzt nach.

"Ja, Geburtstagsgeschenk! Und unterbrich mich nicht!"

"Wer hat mich denn vorhin unterbrochen?!"

Die zwei funkelten sich einige Zeit lang an und maßen sich in einem stummen Blickduell, dann drehte Malfoy sich auf dem Absatz herum und stapfte zur Tür. "Ich geh dann mal."

"Ich nehme an, du findest alleine raus?", rief Harry ihm hinterher. Er hörte, wie an der Tür gerüttelt wurde, dann meckerte Malfoy: "Verdammt, hast du abgeschlossen oder was? Die Tür geht nicht auf!"

"Du bist echt zu allem zu blöd", ätzte Harry, marschierte auf die Tür zu und riss sie auf – das heißt, er versuchte es, sie öffnete sich nämlich tatsächlich nicht. "Verdammt!"

"Haha", sagte Malfoy triumphierend.

Ärgerlich kramte Harry nach dem Schlüssel, obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, abgeschlossen zu haben – war er geistig schon so umnachtet? Nun, war wohl nicht sein Tag. Unglücklicherweise passierte nichts, als er den Schlüssel im Loch herumdrehte. Und noch einmal herumdrehte. Und noch einmal.

"Sieht aus als wäre sie magisch verschlossen", stellte Malfoy stirnrunzelnd fest. "Nimm mal deinen Zauberstab."

Gehorsam tastete Harry seine Hosentaschen ab, während er sich fragte, wie zur Hölle sie magisch verschlossen sein konnte. "Scheiße, wo ist mein Zauberstab?" Panisch rannte er ins Wohnzimmer, rutschte auf dem Teppich herum, spähte in das Paket – doch da war er nicht! "Er ist nicht da!"

Malfoy sah aus, als wäre er einem Ohnmachtsanfall nahe – oder aber auch einem Tobsuchtsanfall, so genau ließ sich das nicht sagen.

"Er… er muss mir runtergefallen sein, als ich vor der Tür über das Paket gestolpert bin", überlegte Harry.

"Das heißt, er liegt noch draußen?", stöhnte Malfoy.

"Äh… ja, sieht so aus."

"Na gut." Malfoy sah aus wie jemand, der zu allem entschlossen war, als er zum Fenster marschierte und vergebens versuchte, es aufzureißen. "Verdammt, wieso geht das nicht auf?"

"Sieht aus, als wären wir eingeschlossen", seufzte Harry.

"Verdammt!", kreischte Malfoy. Er klang irgendwie hysterisch, fand Harry (nicht, dass er selber nicht auch am liebsten hysterisch rumkreischen würde, aber er konnte sich aus ihm nicht nachvollziehbaren Gründen besser zurückhalten). "Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" Wütend rannte Malfoy im Kreis und trampelte herum wie ein wütendes Kind. "Heute ist nicht mein Tag!"

"Meiner auch nicht", sagte Harry, bevor er sich bremsen konnte. Verlegen wandte er seinen Blick von Malfoys Gesicht ab – was er nicht hätte tun sollen. Denn, wie er feststellen musste, waren Geschenkschleifen keine geeigneten Kleidungsstücke, wenn man herumtrampelte und mit den Füßen aufstampfte, und so bekam Harry Ausblicke, die er nie, nie, NIE hatte sehen wollen. Obwohl sie, wenn er sie vorher schon gesehen hätte, ihn möglicherweise dazu gebracht hätten, seine Meinung zu ändern. Malfoys Arsch… äh… Harry könnte sich selber auf die Füße treten für diesen Entgleiser, ein neuer Gedankenansatz musste her: Das Dunkelrot der Schleife harmonierte gut mit Malfoys blasser Haut, ja, so war es.

Harry blinzelte, rieb sich die Augen und starrte wieder in Malfoys Gesicht, dessen verärgerter Ausdruck ihm plötzlich sehr einladend schien. "Ähm… soll ich dir was zum Anziehen geben?"

"Bitte?", fragte Malfoy pikiert.

"Es sieht so aus, als wären wir eingesperrt, und ich dachte, es wäre keine schlechte Idee, wenn du… öh, mehr anhättest."

Malfoy blickte nach unten. "Oh." Pause. "POTTER!!!!! Hast du etwa GEGUCKT????!!!!"

Harry wurde knallrot im Gesicht. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Glaubst du, ich will das sehen?" Liebe Güte, hoffentlich hatte das jetzt überzeugend geklungen!

"Potter, ich bring dich um, wenn du…!"

"Öh… was willst du anziehen?"

"POTTER!!!!", kreischte Malfoy.

"Ich such dir was raus!", stieß Harry hervor und witschte ins Schlafzimmer. Hektisch suchte er ein paar Klamotten raus und stürzte dann zum Telefon, doch… die Leitung war tot. "Mist, verdammter!", fluchte Harry vor sich hin.

Zwei Minuten später stand Malfoy mit angeekelter Miene im Wohnzimmer herum und hielt einen grauen Sweater und eine abgewetzte Jeans weit von sich. "DAS soll ich anziehen?"

"Stimmt damit etwas nicht?", fragte Harry beleidigt.

"Nun… kein Wunder, dass du so scheiße aussiehst, Potter, wenn du nur solche… äh, Fetzen im Schrank hast. Liebe Güte, gehst du nie zu einem Stilberater? Null Form, null Farbe! Das schmeichelt nicht, das sieht aus wie… planlos übergeschmissen! Und überhaupt, hast du keine Unterhose für mich?"

"Wenn du glaubst, dass ich dir meine Unterhosen leihe, hast du dich ganz gewaltig getäuscht", sagte Harry entsetzt.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wie das kratzt?!", fauchte Malfoy. "Und jetzt… dreh dich um! Wehe, du spickelst, Potter!"

"Glaubst du, das will ich sehen?", schnappte Harry und marschierte demonstrativ aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche, wo er erst mal den Kopf in den Kühlschrank steckte, um sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes einen kühlen Kopf zu holen.

Gerade hatte er den Kühlschrank wieder geschlossen, da stolzierte Malfoy herein. Selbst mit Harrys normalen Klamotten wirkte er wie ein kleiner Snob in einem Gucci-Anzug – und offensichtlich fühlte er sich auch so, denn er ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder, als würde die Küche ihm gehören, und verlangte: "Mach mir mal was zu essen, Potter."

"Bitte WAS???", prustete Harry empört. "Wie käme ich denn dazu?!"

"Nun, du bist der Hausbesitzer, ich bin dein Gast, das ist – zumindest in unserer Gesellschaftsklasse – üblich." Er hielt seine linke Hand vor sich und betrachtete sie konzentriert. "Mist, mir ist ein Fingernagel abgebrochen. Hast du mal eine Nagelfeile?"

"Bin ich ein Mädchen oder was?"

Malfoy schnaubte. "Okay, dann nicht… Kein Wunder, dass deine Finger so aussehen. Hast du etwa Angst davor, deine weibliche Seite auszuleben?"

"Äh… was willst du essen?"

Malfoy grinste. "Mach mir einfach irgendwas."

Und während Harry in der Küche stand, Spaghetti kochte, sich darüber ärgerte, dass er das tat, und verzweifelt versuchte, sich von Gedanken an Malfoy durch das Finden von Mustern in den Spaghetti abzulenken, schlenderte Malfoy in Harrys Wohnung umher und ließ hin und wieder einen abfälligen Kommentar ab. "Meine Güte, aus welcher Haushaltsauflösung hast du denn diese erbärmliche Entschuldigung für einen Teppich gerettet? Diese Vase… hast du die selber bemalt oder warum sieht die so bescheuert aus? Wusstest du, dass Himmelbetten einfach nur out sind, Potter? Und auch noch gryffindorrot! Das schreit einem Klischee ja geradezu ins Gesicht! Und das Sofa hast du wohl vom Flohmarkt, was? Und die Bilder… null Geschmack für Kunst, Potter!"

Mit den Zähnen knirschend machte Harry sich daran, die Zwiebel für die Soße zu zerhacken, zu zerfleischen, auseinanderzunehmen, dafür, dass sie so unglaublich arrogant und eingebildet – äh, halt. Nein. Moment mal. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schüttelte die auf Molekülgröße geschrumpften Zwiebelstückchen in die Soße.

"Was ist denn das für eine rosa Karte?", fragte Malfoy aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Verehrerinnen, Pot- POTTER!!! Geburtstagsgeschenk? ZÄHMEN????!!!!" Aufgebracht mit der Karte wedelnd stürmte er in die Küche. "Was soll das? Wer war das?"

Harry beschloss, ruhigzubleiben. Einfach so. Einatmen. Ausatmen. "Ach, diese Frage habe ich mir noch gar nicht gestellt, Malfoy", erwiderte er bissig. "Ich habe mich nicht im Geringsten gewundert, dass du auf einmal als Geburtstagsgeschenk in meiner Wohnung eintrudelst. Nicht im Geringsten."

"Witzig, Potter", fauchte Malfoy. "Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass ich hier mit dir in einer Wohnung eingesperrt sein soll – hast du hier keine anderen Ausgänge? Feuertreppe?"

"Durch das Fenster."

"Loch in der Decke? Falltür?"

"Haha."

"Klospülung?"

"Versuch's doch. Ich helf dir gerne."

Malfoy verschränkte die Arme. "Was gedenkst du zu tun?"

"Wenn ich das wüsste, hätte ich es schon längst getan!", bellte Harry. "Glaub nicht, dass ich auch nur eine Sekunde länger als nötig mit dir zusammen sein wollte, Malfoy!"

"Ach ja? Und wieso glaube ich dir das jetzt nicht?"

Harry verspürte plötzlich den unerklärlichen Drang, seine Klauen – äh, Finger, in etwas zu schlagen und es zu zerreißen – am besten ein Stück Fleisch. Knurrend knallte er den Topf auf den Tisch. "Bedien dich."

"Du isst das mit Messer und Gabel?", stichelte Malfoy. "Meine Güte, wie unkultiviert. Das isst man mit Gabel und Löffel. Schau, so…" Auf eine sehr elegante und geübte Weise drehte er die Spaghetti auf seinem Löffel und schob sie in seinen Mund ohne sich dabei zu verschmieren oder die Hälfte wieder auszuspucken.

Harrys Messer quietschte besorgniserregend auf dem Teller, als er seine Spaghetti zermanschte – wie es funkelte und glitzerte und wie wunderbar scharf die Klinge aussah, und die Tomatensoße hatte tatsächlich den Touch von Blut, was vom Messer triefend bestimmt sehr schick aussah…

"Und wie du schon die Gabel hältst", meckerte Malfoy munter weiter, ohne zu bemerken, in welche Gefahr er seinen zarten, schlanken, blassen… äh, seinen dreckigen Hals brachte. "Wie ein Bauer! Absolut keinen Stil!"

"Oh, ich bin mir sicher, eine Gabel, die dich an eine blutbespritzte Wand nagelt, hätte sicher Stil", erwiderte Harry ein wenig undeutlich, weil er seine Zähne davon abhalten musste, ständig zu knirschen.

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Habe ich dich etwa beleidigt?"

In diesem Moment brach Harrys Messer entzwei und Klinge und Griff segelten rotierend durch den Raum, wobei die Klinge haarscharf über Malfoys Haupt hinwegsegelte und einige Haare mit sich nahm.

"Hups", sagte Harry und fühlte sich seltsam befriedigt.

"Was nimmst du auch so billiges Geschirr?!", fauchte Malfoy. "Ist dir klar, was passiert wäre, wenn das Ding ein paar Zentimeter tiefer durch die Luft geflogen wäre?"

"Nun, wenn es noch ein wenig tiefer geflogen wäre, hätte es tatsächlich durchaus unangenehm für dich werden können", sagte Harry vergnügt, sammelte die Messerteile auf und betrachtete die Blutspri- äh, die Tomatensoßenspritzer an der Wand mit einem fast… nun ja, lüsternen Ausdruck.

"Lass die dummen Witze." Malfoy trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. "Wir müssen irgendwas machen… irgendwie muss ich hier doch wieder rauskommen!"

"Nun", sagte Harry, "du kannst gerne versuchen, ein Loch in den Boden zu bohren oder so, mach nur. Werkzeug ist im Schrank rechts unten."

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung holte Malfoy den Kasten aus dem Schrank und kniete sich dann im Wohnzimmer auf den Boden. Plötzlich sah er jedoch nur noch halb so unternehmungslustig und entschlossen aus. "Äh."

"Wie wäre es, wenn du den Teppich zurückschlägst?", fragte Harry in einem spöttischen Tonfall, legte die Füße auf den Tisch und wünschte sich eine Nagelfeile, um sich damit sehr cool und desinteressiert die Nägel zu feilen – äh, halt. Das war falsch. Harry stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. "Wie wäre es, wenn du loslegst?"

Mit so etwas wie Faszination betrachtete Malfoy den Schraubenschlüssel und klopfte damit probehalber auf den Boden. Ebenso tat er es mit dem Schraubenzieher, der Kneifzange, der Feile und dem Hobel. "Probier mal den Bohrer. Das große Ding mit dem rechten Winkel."

Harry stellte fest, dass es ein gutes Gefühl war, von etwas mehr Ahnung zu haben als jemand anders. Das geschah recht selten, weil Hermine eigentlich immer von allem mehr Ahnung hatte als alle anderen, und insofern fühlte Harry sich noch ein wenig besser.

"Du musst auf den Knopf drücken."

WRUUUUUMMM! machte es und Malfoy kreischte, als der Bohrer aus seiner Hand flutschte und noch ein wenig auf dem Boden weiterkreiselte, bevor er ruhig lieben blieb. "Was ist das für ein Teufelszeug?!", ächzte er entsetzt.

"Das ist Muggelmagie, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry.

Im selben Moment klopfte die Dame mit dem niedlichen Pudel von unten heftig gegen die Decke. "RUHE!!!!"

"Da wohnen Leute?", keuchte Malfoy. "Meine Güte, Potter, wieso sagst du das nicht? Wir können Hilfe holen!"

"Sie wird dich nicht hören, sie ist stocktaub. Sie hört nur Störgeräusche. Ist eine weitverbreitete Krankheit unter alten Muggeln."

"Ach, verdammt!!!!", fluchte Malfoy voller Inbrunst.

"Wie machst du das?", fragte Harry fasziniert.

"Was?", fragte Malfoy verwirrt.

"Die Ausrufezeichen! Man kann sie hören! Mach das noch mal."

"!", sagte Malfoy und Harry konnte einen Quietscher des Entzückens nur schwer zurückhalten.

"Noch mal!", verlangte er begeistert.

"Du spinnst, Potter", stellte Malfoy kopfschüttelnd fest.

"Komm schon, nur einmal!"

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen mit dem Hauch von Genervtheit, den Leute an den Tag legen, wenn kleine Kinder etwas von ihnen verlangen, das eigentlich völlig unsinnig ist. "!", sagte er und seufzte.

"Das ist cool", sagte Harry begeistert. "Äh… wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Äh…" Verdammte Zweideutigkeiten! "Was- ?"

Im selben Moment kam ein lautes Rumpeln aus Harrys Schlafzimmer, dann das unverkennbare Geräusch der Kollision eines Körperteils mit unnütz im Raum herumstehenden Gegenständen wie Betten oder Schränken. "Was war das?!", keuchte Harry entsetzt und sprintete ins Schlafzimmer.

Sein Schlafzimmer war etwas… nun ja, umgestaltet worden. Verunstaltet könnte man es auch nennen. Einige Kerzen brannten, das Licht ließ sich nicht mehr einschalten, Rosenblätter lagen auf dem Boden verstreut und außerdem… Dinge. Harry schluckte. Gewisse Dinge. Dinge, über deren Verwendungszweck er sich nicht ganz sicher war und den er auch nicht näher erforschen wollte. Und außerdem fehlten seine Kuscheltiere!

"Was ist denn das?" Malfoy war ebenfalls hinübergestreunt und blickte nun entgeistert um sich. "Meinst du…?"

"Jep", bestätigte Harry. "Ich frage mich, wer das war."

"Jemand mit einem sehr schlechten Einrichtungsgeschmack", stellte Malfoy fest, was die Sachlage sehr gut zusammenfasste. "Ähm."

"Sehe ich genauso." Harry bückte sich und wollte einige der Rosenblätter aufheben – doch diese ließen sich nicht bewegen! "Verdammt, das kann doch nicht sein!", schimpfte Harry und zerrte etwas heftiger. "Wieso lassen sich diese verfluchten Dinger nicht hochheben?! Hilf mir mal!"

Malfoy beugte sich zu Harry hinunter und gemeinsam zerrten, zogen und rissen sie an dem Rosenblatt, das sie jedoch zu verhöhnen schien. Plötzlich jedoch, ohne ersichtlichen Grund, stolperte Harry und fiel zu Boden, wobei er Malfoy mit sich riss, der ein mädchenhaftes Kreischen von sich gab, was ihm danach offensichtlich peinlich war.

"Mensch, pass doch auf, Potter", brummte er mit extra tiefer Stimme und rappelte sich so schnell wie möglich vom Boden auf.

"Ich hab es nicht mit Absicht gemacht", stellte Harry fest.

"Ach."

"Nein, ich meine, ich weiß nicht, wieso ich gestolpert bin. Hier gibt es doch nichts, worüber man stolpern könnte. Es kam mir so vor, als wäre ich ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund gestolpert."

"Nun, das würde nur Sinn machen, wenn jemand im Raum wäre und dir einen Stolperfluch auf den Hals gehetzt hätte", stellte Malfoy fest.

"Nun… ich fühle mich beobachtet", sagte Harry und blickte um sich.

Malfoy schaute sich einmal im Raum um. "Hier ist niemand. Du leidest unter Verfolgungswahn, Potter."

Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass tatsächlich niemand da war und trotzdem meinte er angehaltenen Atem zu hören – auf die Weise, wie man Geräusche hört, von denen man weiß oder annimmt, dass sie da sind, kaum zu hören und dennoch am Rande des Bewusstseins spürbar.

"Verfolgungswahn", wiederholte Malfoy und versuchte geistesabwesend, eine brennende Kerze zu auszupusten. "Ja. Jeder weiß, dass du das hast. Ich meine, ist ja auch kein Wunder, nachdem was der Dunkle Lord angestellt hat. Da sieht man in jeder Ecke Schwarzmagier lauern."

"Also bitte!", entrüstete Harry sich. "Ich sehe keine Schwarzmagier in Ecken lauern! Ich bin nur etwas… vorsichtig."

"Ja klar, wie Moody." Malfoy grinste.

Harry war gekränkt. "Moody? Willst du mich beleidigen?"

"Du hast es erfasst." Malfoy blickte sich noch einmal um, dann verkündete er: "Also, hier schlafe ich bestimmt nicht!"

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass du hier geschlafen hättest, wenn es hier… äh, nicht so aussähe?"

"Malfoys", sagte der Angehörige selbiger Familie etwas pikiert, "schlafen immer im luxuriösesten, was der Gastgeber zu bieten hat. In diesem Fall wäre das dein Bett gewesen. Aber jetzt werde ich auf der Couch schlafen müssen – du kannst dich ja auf den Boden legen oder so."

"Auf den Boden legen?!", fauchte Harry. "Sonst geht's noch, oder? Du wirst auf dem Boden schlafen!"

"Ich bin dein Gast", erinnerte Malfoy ihn.

"Ich habe dich nicht eingeladen!"

"Ich bin auch nicht freiwillig hier!"

Wütend funkelten sie sich an, dann verlangte Malfoy: "Gib mir einen Schlafanzug. Ich will schlafen."

Harry schnaubte und marschierte ins Schlafzimmer, um den Schrank aufzureißen und einen Pyjama rauszuholen – und dabei von einer wahren Welle an Kuscheltieren erschlagen zu werden.

"Verdammt!", fluchte er undeutlich unter dem flauschig-wuscheligen Berg hervor.

Malfoy kam mal wieder neugierig angetrabt – und lachte. Er lachte und lachte und lachte und konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen. Harry hatte Malfoy noch nie so herzhaft und ehrlich lachen hören – gut, es war Schadenfreude. Schnaufend und brummelnd arbeitete er sich aus seinen Bettgefährten hervor, klopfte sich ein wenig ab und reichte Malfoy mit der Würde eines Menschen, der alles um sich herum ignoriert, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er sich gerade total zum Affen gemacht hat, einen etwas abgewetzten Flanellschlafanzug.

Mit apfelroten Wangen, tiefen Grübchen und leuchtenden Augen nahm Malfoy den Pyjama entgegen und ging fast hüpfend ins Wohnzimmer, wobei er immer noch leise vor sich hinkicherte. Harry wurde knallrot im Gesicht, versuchte jedoch, seine Würde zu wahren und stopfte die Kuscheltiere hastig wieder in den Schrank und knallte die Tür zu.

Dann schnappte er sich seinen eigenen Schlafanzug und schaute nach, was Malfoy gerade wieder anstellte. Der lärmte im Bad herum und meckerte leise vor sich hin. "Hast du mal eine Zahnbürste?"

"Du kannst die von Dean haben", erwiderte Harry.

"Dean? Dean Thomas? Was macht DER denn bei dir?" Täuschte Harry sich oder klang Malfoy… sauer?

"Ginny schmeißt ihn öfter mal raus und dann pennt er eben bei mir, bis sie ihn wieder reinlässt", erklärte Harry.

"So", sagte Malfoy scharf. "Nun, seine Zahnbürste nehm ich bestimmt nicht. Hast du noch eine?"

"Du kannst doch auch mal ohne Zähneputzen ins Bett gehen."

"Nein! Das hab ich noch nie gemacht!"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Doch, wirklich!", verteidigte Malfoy sich trotzig. "Ich meine, das macht man nicht. Das ist unhygienisch."

"Dann nimmt halt meine", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd. Malfoy hatte doch echt einen Spleen!

Nachdem Malfoy im Bad fertig war (was Ewigkeiten gedauert hatte), ging Harry nur noch kurz aufs Klo, wusch sich das Gesicht mit Wasser ab und freute sich schon aufs Bett… äh, Couch, da quäkte Malfoy: "Du musst dir noch die Zähne putzen, Potter."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. "Wenn es dich glücklich macht, Malfoy…" Kopfschüttelnd trabte er ins Bad und putzte sich die Zähne, um Malfoy zufriedenzustellen. Äh. Moment mal. Harry starrte sich im Spiegel an, in der Bewegung eingefroren. Die grüne Zahnbürste hing ihm lose aus dem Mund, Schaum quoll zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, seinen Augen blickten groß und ungläubig drein.

Malfoy. Zufriedenstellen. Kopfschüttelnd spuckte Harry den Schaum aus und überlegte, demnächst einen guten Psychiater aufzusuchen.

Gerade wollte er einen Streit um die Couch beginnen, da moserte Malfoy schon wieder los: "Die Haare hast du dir auch nicht gekämmt."

"Wozu soll ich mir die Haare vor dem Schlafengehen kämmen?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

"Nun, das macht man eben", erwiderte Malfoy. "Könnte deinen Haaren aber nicht schaden."

Seufzend schlurfte Harry ins Bad, um sich die Haare zu kämmen. Ein sinnloseres Unterfangen konnte er sich zwar nicht vorstellen, aber gut. Was tat man nicht alles. Die Fortführung des Satzes, die aus den drei Worten "um Malfoy zufriedenzustellen" bestand, blendete Harry aus.

Anscheinend hatte Malfoy jetzt genug gemäkelt, denn er begann, sich auf der Couch auszubreiten. "Hast du mal eine Decke?"

"Ja, hab ich, und ICH schlafe auf der Couch", bestimmte Harry.

"Nein, tust du nicht. Wo ist die Decke?"

"Im Schlafzimmer hab ich noch welche. Ich hol sie." Harry marschierte ins Schlafzimmer und wollte eine Decke aus dem Schrank holen. Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass er übermäßig überrascht war, dass sie sich nicht bewegen ließ, ebensowenig wie die Bettdecke vom Bett anzuheben war. "Da hat aber jemand an alles gedacht", murmelte er in die unbestimmte Stille des Raums hinein und meinte einige Geräusche zu hören, die nicht da waren. Also Geräusche, von denen man sich einbildete, dass man sie sich nicht einbildete. Oder umgekehrt.

"Was meinst du?", rief Malfoy aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Die Decken lassen sich nicht bewegen", seufzte Harry. "Aber ich hab noch Wolldecken."

Sobald er sie geholt hatte, ging der Streit um die Couch in die zweite Runde: "Ich will auf der Couch schlafen."

"Nein. Ich werde auf der Couch schlafen."

"Ich bin dein Gast!"

"Es ist meine Couch!"

"Egoistisches Arschloch!"

"Selber!"

Wütend funkelte Harry Malfoy an, doch der funkelte ebenso wütend zurück. Mit einem verärgerten Schnaufen, weil er sich seine Niederlage nicht eingestehen wollte, schob Harry zwei Sessel so zusammen, dass er sich zwischen ihren Lehnen zusammenfalten konnte, und drehte Malfoy den Rücken zu.

Der schaltete das Licht aus, rumorte noch eine Weile herum, fiel einmal von der Couch und gab dann endlich Ruhe. Na ja, fast.

Nach etwa einer Stunde, in der Harry die Sessel soweit angewärmt hatte, dass er zumindest auf einer Seite nicht mehr fror, meldete sich Malfoy ziemlich kleinlaut: "Potter?"

"Hmh?", grunzte Harry und bemühte sich, sich nicht zu bewegen.

"Mir ist kalt."

"So."

"Ich glaub, ich krieg einen Schnupfen."

"Pech für dich."

"Hast du nicht noch eine Wolldecke?"

"Wer bin ich? Brot-für-die-Welt? Oder Terre-des-hommes?"

Darauf war es eine Weile still. Dann: "Ist dir auch kalt?"

"Mir wäre nicht kalt, wenn ich schlafen könnte, weil du endlich mal die Klappe hältst!", knurrte Harry.

"Also ist dir kalt", beharrte Malfoy.

"Ja, Malfoy. Mir ist kalt", stöhnte Harry.

"Kannst du die Heizung hochdrehen?"

"Die ist aus. Wir haben Sommer. Hochsommer."

"Moment mal…", sagte Malfoy langsam und Harry konnte fast hören, wie sich seine Gehirnzellen zu der unerwarteten, nächtlichen Hochleistung hochschraubten. "Wieso ist es so kalt, obwohl wir Sommer haben?"

"Denk mal scharf nach", seufzte Harry, der gegen seinen Willen immer wacher wurde. "Möglicherweise aus demselben Grund, warum wir hier im Wohnzimmer schlafen."

"Hmh", machte Malfoy und schwieg einige Sekunden. "Wenn dir kalt ist, willst du dann auch, dass dir warm wird?"

"Wenn du gerade ein Heizkissen dabei hast – aber gerne doch", sagte Harry genervt.

"Nein, ich meine… äh… weißt du, wenn zwei Menschen zusammen unter einer Decke liegen, dann verdoppelt sich die Wärme, weil die zwei ja dieselbe Körperwärme haben und… äh."

"Wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich mit dir in ein Bett lege, hast du dich verdammt noch mal getäuscht!", fauchte Harry. "Und wenn ich hier erfrieren muss!"

Warum er eine halbe Stunde später mit Malfoy in seinem Bett in seinem erstaunlich warmen Schlafzimmer lag, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Es könnte an Malfoys ständigem Zähneklappern und Schniefen, bei dem man einfach nicht einschlafen konnte, gelegen haben, oder aber auch an dem ständigen "Bitte, Potter" oder aber auch an dem Eiszapfen, der sich langsam an seiner Nase bildete, obwohl Harry ihn mit aller Kraft zu ignorieren versuchte.

So vergrub er seine Zehen in den wärmenden Falten der Bettdecke und versuchte sich auf dem in etwa handtellergroßen Fleckchen Kissen, das Platz für seinen Kopf bot, zurechtzulegen, was aber nicht so einfach war, da er dabei aufpassen musste, dass er nicht aus dem Bett fiel. Das kam ihm etwas merkwürdig vor: Er hatte nämlich ein ziemlich breites Bett, weil er beim Schlafen gerne Platz hatte, und das konnte gar nicht so schmal sein! Immerhin waren weder Malfoy noch er besonders fett – und Malfoy belegte genau die andere Hälfte des Bettes, wie Harry immer wieder durch ein prüfendes Blinzeln feststellte. Irgendwas stimmte hier doch nicht!

"Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht", manifestierte er seine Schlussfolgerung nach etwa einer halben Stunde intensiven Nachdenkens. (Nein, Harry war kein Typ der vorschnellen Aussagen.)

Malfoy grunzte etwas Undefinierbares und bewegte sich ein wenig – was bedeutete, dass er nun praktisch auf Harry drauflag. "Eh… Malfoy?"

"Hmh?" Malfoy öffnete ein Auge einen Spaltbreit und schloss es dann sofort wieder.

"Malfoy!"

"Was?", brummte er. Pause. "Oh." Mit knallroten Wangen rutschte er von Harry herunter und fiel aus dem Bett. "Verdammt!"

Die Dame von untendran klopfte heftig gegen den Boden – es klang nach einem Staubsaugerstiel. "Jetzt wird sie langsam echt aggressiv", seufzte Harry. "Sei doch bitte etwas leiser, ja?"

Malfoy verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts, sondern kletterte wieder ins Bett zurück. In dem winzigen Moment der Stille, den Malfoy brauchte, bevor er sich geräuschvoll in seinen Teil der Decke einwickelte, meinte Harry ein genervtes Seufzen zu hören. Er konnte sich natürlich auch täuschen, aber –

Jegliche Gedanken wurden von dem WROOOOOOOOOOOOM! des mentalen D-Zuges, der Harrys Gehirn in diesem Moment überfuhr, plattgewalzt und ihm wurde so heiß, dass er sich sofort aus der Bettdecke, in die er sich kunstvoll eingewickelt hatte, befreien musste, und sich hechelnd Luft zufächelte.

"Potter?", fragte Malfoy mit der Vorsicht eines Menschen, der einen Geistesgestörten ansprach.

"Ich… äh… muss mal ganz dringend…" So schnell er konnte, sprintete Harry aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Wohnzimmer, schlitterte auf dem vereisten Boden entlang und landete mit einem todesmutigen Hüpfer in der Badewanne. Auch ohne in den Spiegel geschaut zu haben, wusste er, dass er knallrot im Gesicht war, was auch nicht besser wurde, als er sich einen Eiszapfen zwischen die Lippen schob.

Ganz im Gegenteil, innerhalb weniger Minuten war der Eiszapfen geschmolzen und durchnässte sein Pyjamaoberteil als hätte er sich bekleckert. Er kam sich vor, als müsste er auf der Stelle irgendetwas tun, irgendetwas – er wusste nur nicht, was. Er wusste nur, dass er, wenn er nicht sehr, sehr bald, das tat, was er tun musste, würde er vermutlich überkochen.

"Alles okay bei dir?" Malfoy stand in der Tür, die Arme um sich geschlungen, und klapperte mit den Zähnen.

"Äh… machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?", fragte Harry irritiert und blickte sich unauffällig nach Eiszapfen um.

Malfoy wurde schon wieder rot. "Nein. Äh. Wirklich nicht. Aber du bist so rot im Gesicht –"

"Ja, das ist, weil… oh, ich muss unbedingt etwas machen, sonst platze ich, aber ich weiß nicht was!", sagte Harry verzweifelt. "Irgendwas… mir ist so heiß – noch ein paar Minuten und ich schmelze! Verdammt, irgendwas, ich weiß es!"

"Musst du vielleicht mal aufs Klo oder so?", fragte Malfoy mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Nein!", fauchte Harry sofort. "Nein… äh, es ist etwas anderes!"

"Und was? Musst du…" Malfoy seufzte und rollte mit den Augen, während er wohl nach einer besonders bissigen Antwort suchte. "Aus dem Fenster springen? Zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben ein Buch lesen? Unter die Dusche hüpfen? Mit irgendwem rummachen? Knutschen?"

"Ha!", schrie Harry. Natürlich! Das war es! Innerhalb der physikalisch schnellstmöglichen Zeit schwang er sich aus der Badewanne, wurde von dem Schwung auf Malfoy zugetragen, der entsetzt die Augen aufriss und versuchte, sich zur Seite zu werfen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, und so krachten sie aufeinander. Malfoy gegen die Wand ("MppfffgrrrPPTTTRRRR!!!"), Harry auf ihn drauf und irgendwie (Harry wusste nicht genau, wie, aber er vermutete, dass sein Körper, der die Steuerung durch sein Gehirn abgeschüttelt zu haben schien, einen großen Teil der Verantwortung trug) trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Und als sie sich küssten, spürte Harry, wie die Hitze und der Drang, etwas tun zu müssen, von ihm abfielen wie alte Kleidungsstücke und er wusste, dass er das Richtige getan hatte – apropos fallende Kleidungsstücke…!

Ohne nachgezählt zu haben, wusste Harry plötzlich, dass er weniger Kleidungsstücke als vorher trug – Malfoy schien es da genauso zu gehen. Der akute Mangel an wärmendem Stoff machte sich jedoch aufgrund des Klimawandels, der seine Meinung anscheinend geändert hatte und nun eine Eiszeit anstrebte, unangenehm bemerkbar und Harry zog rasch den Kopf zurück, als Malfoy ihn küssen wollte, ihn jedoch mit seinen klappernden Zähnen eher um die Last, eine Zunge im Mund herumtragen zu müssen, erleichtert hätte.

"Äh", stellte Harry sehr sinnvoll fest und versuchte, überall hinzublicken als auf den merkwürdig nackten Malfoy (was ihm die Bilder des Nachmittags wieder ins Gedächtnis rief – keine gute Idee…), sein rotes Gesicht und seine verwuschelten Haare – wie hatte das bloß passieren können? Leider erwies es sich jedoch als biologisch unmöglich, nach außen zu schielen und so sah Harry sich gezwungen, in Malfoys Augen zu blicken. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm ihre Farbe auf: Sie waren grau. Es war ein ziemlich schönes Grau, doch da Harry leider kein Mann der blumigen Sprache und erst recht keiner der Metaphern und an Schnulzen erinnernder Vergleiche war, fiel ihm leider keine passende Beschreibung für sie ein. Sah halt gut aus.

"Äh", bestätigte Malfoy ebenfalls ziemlich sinnentleert. "Ja."

Da sie beide die Fähigkeit, sich wie Fast-Dreißigjährige zu artikulieren, verloren zu haben schienen und sich auch nicht über die Situation aussprechen zu wollen schienen, beschloss Harry, ganz Mann, etwas sehr Vernünftiges zu tun. "Wollen wir ins Schlafzimmer gehen?"

"Weißt du, wie das klingt?", fragte Malfoy zurück und sah Harry mit einem Blick ein, den er niemals zu sehen erwartet hatte, vor allem nicht bei Malfoy, und den er normalerweise eher in einer äußerst romantischen Film-Sexszene erwartet hätte. Äh… Bei Merlins wollenen Unterhosen, NICHT weiterdenken!!!! Harry stellte fest, dass er zwar nicht in Ausrufezeichen reden, sie aber immerhin denken konnte.

"Na ja, da ist es wärmer", versuchte Harry jegliche Gedanken an Romantik, untergehende Schiffe, dampfbeschlagene Kutschen, sich schlingende Bettlaken und nackte Haut zu vertreiben.

Malfoy grinste und sah plötzlich wieder ganz aus wie Malfoy, der mit Spaß im Quidditch foulte, fiese Bemerkungen abließ und kleine Erstklässler disste. "Wie du meinst."

Für einen Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl, seine Hand sei nach vorne gezuckt, als ob sie Malfoys ergreifen wolle, aber es wäre ihm sehr merkwürdig vorgekommen, mit Malfoy Hand in Hand im Comic-Schleichgang über den gefrorenen Teppich zu trippeln, also musste er seine Hand mit der anderen zurückhalten. Mit Malfoy Händchen zu halten wäre extrem… kitschig gewesen.

Zurück im Schlafzimmer umfing ihn die Wärme wie eine Decke und Harry seufzte genießerisch, als die Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper verschwand und die Blaufärbung seiner Zehen und Finger nachließ. "Das ist wirklich komisch", sagte Malfoy auf einmal nachdenklich und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. "Ich meine, zuerst überwältigt mich jemand, zieht mich aus, bindet mir eine rote Geschenkschleife um, steckt mich in ein Paket, bringt mich als Geburtstagsgeschenk zu dir und schreibt eine merkwürdige Geburtstagskarte. Alles Gute nachträglich, übrigens."

"Oh, danke", sagte Harry und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit nicht mal daran gedacht hatte, dass er Geburtstag hatte.

"Dann kommen wir nicht mehr aus der Wohnung raus, das Schlafzimmer wird völlig umgestaltet und die restliche Wohnung mutiert zur Tiefkühltruhe. Und dann dieser… äh, Drang von dir. Sieht ganz so aus, als würde dort jemand dahinterstecken. Das ist ja nicht normal!"

"Du hast Recht", sagte Harry langsam. "Meinst du, da steckt ein Sinn dahinter?"

"Vielleicht", erwiderte Malfoy. "Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher… Könnte aber durchaus sein, ja. Vielleicht will uns jemand in den Wahnsinn treiben!"

Jetzt war Harry sich ganz sicher, dass er sich das laute Stöhnen nicht eingebildet hatte. "Hast du das auch gehö –" Harry konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn diesmal nahm das mentale WROOOOOOOOOOOM! schon die Ausmaße eines Jumbojets an, der einen Meter über seinem Kopf den Motor anwarf und startete. Erneut spürte er, wie ihm heiß wurde – noch heißer als vorher, das eben war noch gar nichts gewesen –

"Hast du schon wieder…?", fragte Malfoy.

Harry schaffte es nicht, seinen Mund zu bewegen, dazu war ihm viel zu heiß, so schaffte er es nur, ein schwächliches Nicken zustande zu bringen, bevor er dem Drang nachgab, denn diesmal wusste er ja, worin er bestand, und sich auf Malfoy warf.

Dieser schien erstaunlich wenig dagegen zu haben und verzog nicht mal das Gesicht, als die beiden, von Harrys Schwung getragen, gegen die Wand segelten, und, ziemlich verknotet, aufeinander liegenblieben. Harry stellte fest, dass er keinen mentalen D-Zug oder Jumbojet mehr brauchte, um zu wissen, was er wollte: Malfoy küssen. Und… äh, küssen, ja.

Von einigen Erlebnissen der feuchten Art mit Cho und Ginny und einer Sache mit Colin, auf die Harry nicht näher eingehen wollte, abgesehen, hatte er nicht besonders viel Erfahrung mit Küssen, aber Malfoy schien es nicht schlecht zu finden, denn er schlang Arme und Beine um Harry, als müsse er sich an ihm festhalten, und presste ihn an sich.

Ihre Münder schienen auf die Art der seltsamen, sich häufenden Zufälle genau zusammenzupassen – ausnahmsweise mal ein Zufall, gegen den Harry gar nichts einzuwenden hatte, denn so konnte er Malfoys heißen Mund prima mit der Zunge erforschen – das heißt, hätte er können, wenn Malfoy ihn nicht ziemlich energisch zurückdrängen würde.

So entstand eine Art Kampf zwischen ihnen darum, wer weiter in den Mund des anderen vordringen konnte, wobei Harry eindeutig im Vorteil war, denn schließlich lag er oben… drauf. Dies schien Malfoy ebenfalls erkannt zu haben, denn er ließ von Harrys Mund ab und begann, an seinem Hals zu lecken und ein wenig an Harrys heißer, geröteter Haut herumzuknabbern.

Harry hatte gar nichts gegen die Unterbrechung des Kampfes, sondern gab jedes Mal ein zustimmendes "Mhm" von sich, wenn Malfoy einen neuen Körperteil erreichte. Das Praktische dabei war, dass sie sowieso schon halb ausgezogen waren und auch keine Socken anhatten. Socken waren das Abturnendste, was Harry sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte – und er war froh, dass er ohne schlief.

"Mpf!", gab er überrascht von sich, als Malfoy tiefere Körperregionen seinerseits erreicht hatte und nicht im Geringsten dabei zögerte, Harry seiner Hose zu entledigen. Nicht, dass er was dagegen hatte, die war sowieso voll hinderlich. Nur einige Sekunden später wurde Harry erneut sehr heiß, aber es war nicht dieselbe Hitze wie vorhin, es war eine aufregende, berauschende Hitze, die ihn stöhnen ließ. Gute Idee, wenn er schon mal dabei war…

"Oh, Malfoy", stöhnte er mit so viel Inbrunst wie er nur konnte – und war umso überraschter, als Malfoy aufhörte… Dinge zu tun. Dinge mit seiner Zunge. Nette Dinge.

"Das klingt irgendwie falsch", verkündete Malfoy und leckte sich gedankenverloren über die Lippen, was Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

"Was ist daran falsch?", keuchte er.

"Nun, es klingt so… unpersönlich", sagte Malfoy nachdenklich. "Nenn mich lieber Draco. Das kann man auch viel besser stöhnen… Harry."

Der hatte gar nichts dagegen einzuwenden und blickte Malf – Draco erwartungsvoll an. Draco lachte leise und Harry erschauerte erneut. "Nein", sagte Draco in einem fast schnurrenden Tonfall, "ich mache jetzt nicht weiter… es gibt noch viel schönere Dinge, die wir anstellen können."

Wäre Harry in einem weniger geistesabwesenden Zustand gewesen, hätte er das leise, spitze Kreischen, das sofort erstickt wurde, sicher gehört – aber so blickte er nur mit einem Hauch von Verwunderung auf die kleine, unauffällige Tube, die wie extra dahingelegt auf seinem Nachttisch lag und auf die Draco deutete. Die war doch vorher noch nicht dagelegen...?

"Dein Part", wies Draco ihn auf das Folgende hin. Harry wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Er hatte noch nie… na gut, nennen wir das Kind beim Namen, Gleitgel benutzt – gut, mit Colin, aber da hatte Colin das alles gemacht. Also, irgendwie auf die Finger und… so.

Als hantiere er mit einer Bombe kletschte Harry das Zeugs vorsichtig auf die Finger, während Draco ihn anwies. "Nimm ruhig noch was, das ist viel zu wenig." Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen, und bewegte seine Finger in Richtung von Dracos Hintern. Jetzt bloß nichts falsch machen.

Das schien nicht der Fall zu sein, denn Draco schloss genießerisch die Augen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Harrys. Harry spürte Dracos warmen Atem über sein Gesicht streichen, der langsam heftiger wurde und sich zu einem Stöhnen steigerte. Plötzlich verspürte er das Bedürfnis, Draco zu küssen, heftig zu küssen, mit einem kleinen Laut, der einem "Mh" ähnelte, zog er Dracos Gesicht an seines heran und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, schmeckte Wärme und… Zahnpasta. War zwar etwas unromantisch, Zimt oder Vanille wäre besser gewesen, aber egal.

Schließlich mussten sie beide Luft holen und Draco sagte leise: "Harry? Ich denke, ich… wir…"

Harry nickte und zog seine Hand langsam zurück. Liebe Güte, wie sollten sie jetzt… Von unten, also… das, äh… ungünstige Position, aber… äh, wie sollte er das Thema ansprechen? "Draco… äh, meinst du, könntest dich irgendwie… auf das Bett… öh?" So viele Umlaute hatte Harry noch nie in einem Satz benutzt, abgesehen von dem Abend, an dem Colin ihn… ach, egal.

"Knien oder sitzen?", fragte Draco praktisch veranlagt. Aber einerseits war Harry ganz froh, dass er mitdachte und nicht in romantischer Geistesabwesenheit versank.

"Öh… Wie ist es dir lieber?"

Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, kniete Draco sich auf das Bett und blickte Harry herausfordernd an. Der schluckte. Und schluckte erneut. Und er sollte jetzt wirklich… äh… bei Merlins wie-auch-immer-gearteten Kleidungsstücken und Körperteilen!

Sehr langsam und sehr vorsichtig krabbelte Harry zu Draco hinüber, über ihn drüber und… äh. Immer schön langsam und vorsichtig, sagte Harry sich, und versuchte seine Erregung zu bekämpfen, er wollte Draco ja nicht wehtun oder so.

"Schneller", verlangte Draco stöhnend. "Und fester, Harry, das ist… gut."

Er hatte Recht. Es war gut. Harry stöhnte laut und unbeherrscht, all seine Sinne konzentrierten sich nur noch auf Draco, es war wie ein Tunnel, den er entlang raste und an dessen Ende eine große, schwarze Welle der Lust über ihm zusammen schlug.

Keuchend ließ er sich neben Draco auf das Bett fallen und versuchte, seinen schweren Atem zu beruhigen. Ächzend drehte Draco sich so herum, dass sie mit den Gesichtern zueinander lagen und ihre Nasenspitzen einander fast berührten. "Das war echt geil, Harry", sagte Draco leise.

Harry krauste die Nase – irgendetwas stimmte an diesem Satz nicht mit dem Schnulzenfilm-Ablauf überein. Nun ja, egal. "Ja, war es… Draco." Es macht Spaß, den Namen zu sagen. Es fühlte sich gut an.

"Gute Nacht, Harry."

"Gute Nacht, Draco."

xXx

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ihm angenehm warm und kuschelig zumute und er wollte die Augen zuerst gar nicht öffnen. Schließlich tat er es doch – und Draco gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. "Guten Morgen, Schatz."

Das "OH MEIN GOTT, IST DAS SÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜSS!" passte auch nicht in den Schnulzenfilm-Ablauf… äh. Moment mal. Sobald der Gedanke durchgesickert war, standen Harry und Draco senkrecht im Bett.

"Was war das?!", keuchte Draco, blickte sich gehetzt um und versuchte, sich das Bettlaken umzuwickeln. Da Harry jedoch der gleiche Gedanke gekommen war, purzelten sie beide auf das Bett.

In diesem Moment kam eine Ecke von Harrys Zimmer in Bewegung und aus dem Nichts herausgestolpert kam… Hermine? Mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht rannte sie schluchzend auf die beiden zu und drückte sie so fest an sich, dass ihnen glatt die Luft wegblieb.

"Hermine!", erklang Rons entrüstete Stimme und selbiger schälte sich ebenfalls aus dem Nichts. Ihm folgten Ginny, die äußerst amüsiert dreinblickte, Luna, die verträumt umherschaute, Neville, der ziemlich verlegen versuchte, überall hinzuschauen außer auf Harry und Draco, und schließlich Blaise, der ziemlich unberührt schien. Hinter ihm fiel ein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang zu Boden und offenbarte ein kleines Tischchen mit sechs kleinen Hockern, ein offensichtlich angefangenes Pokerspiel, halb ausgetrunkene Gläser mit Kürbissaft, angebissene Brotscheiben und eine Teekanne, die gerade zu pfeifen begann.

"Wir haben gerade gefrühstückt, wisst ihr", sagte Luna entschuldigend. "Ich glaube, du bist dran, Ron."

"MOMENT MAL!", verschaffte Harry sich Gehör und Draco sah von seiner Fähigkeit, in Großbuchstaben zu sprechen, ziemlich beeindruckt aus. "Kann mir mal irgendwer erklären, was hier abgeht?!"

Hermine schluchzte immer noch vor Glück und stammelnde unzusammenhängende Satzfetzen, in denen Dinge wie "füreinander vorbestimmt… ich wusste es… soooo SÜSS" drin vorkamen. Ron blickte Neville an und Neville blickte Ron an, wobei sie so aussahen, als versuchten sie, sich zu entscheiden, wer schweigen durfte. Luna summte leise vor sich hin und untersuchte ein merkwürdiges, bananenförmiges Ding, das in einem Regal lag. Ginny grinste und Blaise rollte mit den Augen.

"Wir wollten euch verkuppeln, ist doch voll logisch", sagte er nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. "Es war Hermines Idee. Was hat sie gesagt?", wandte er sich an Ginny.

"Sexuelle Spannung in der Luft."

"Ihr seid aufeinander fixiert gewesen in der Schule", erklärte Ron.

"Malfoy war das häufigste Gesprächsthema von dir, Harry", fuhr Neville fort.

"Es hängt mit den Wiggligen Wigglurgen zusammen", fügte Luna an und strahlte niemand bestimmtes an.

"Liebe!", schluchzte Hermine und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Augen ab. "Hach ja." Sie schniefte.

"Sekunde mal", unterbrach Draco, "soll das heißen, ihr seid die ganze Zeit hier drin…?"

"Natürlich", bestätigte Ginny. "Wir haben die ganzen Zauber verursacht: Ihr zwei wart aber auch echt starrköpfig! Oh ja, und der Drang-Zauber war eine Erfindung von Hermine, nicht wahr, Hermine?" Sie klopfte ihrer schniefenden und hicksenden Freundin auf ihren Rücken und fügte, an Ron, der ziemlich besorgt aussah, hinzu: "Sie kriegt sich schon wieder ein."

"Der Zauber ist ziemlich genial", fuhr Neville fort. "Es ist so ähnlich wie der Spiegel Nerhegeb: Er löst in einem den Drang aus, das zu tun, was man sich am meisten wünscht. Cool, was?"

"Das hast du dir also gewünscht?", fragte Draco Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Doch der reagierte gar nicht: "Ihr wart die ganze Zeit hier drin?", wiederholte er ungläubig.

"Ja", sagte Ron und blickte verlegen drein. "Ihr hättet echt nicht über das Zeugs reden müssen, wisst ihr."

"Aber wir haben nicht geguckt", sagte Ginny und grinste. "Obwohl wir Hermine fesseln und knebeln mussten."

"Und das war alles eure Idee?", hakte Harry nach.

"Hermines, natürlich", erklärte Blaise. "Sie hat das ganze eingefädelt."

"Ach ja, Harry", sagte Ginny plötzlich und durchwühlte ihre Taschen. "Ich hab hier irgendwo deinen Zauberstab - ah, da ist er ja... ich hab ihn eingesteckt, als wir uns gestern an dir vorbei durch die Tür geschlichen haben..." Sie reichte ihn Harry.

"Moment mal!", sagte Draco finster und kam wieder aufs Thema zurück. "Soll das etwa heißen, ihr habt mich in meinem Schlafzimmer überfallen?"

"Was heißt ihr?" Blaise grinste. "Das waren nur Neville und ich, nicht wahr, Neville?" Er umarmte Neville und gab ihm einen Kuss.

"Ihr seid zusammen?" Für Harry wurden diese ständig auf ihn einprasselnden Eröffnungen langsam ein wenig viel.

"Ja, schon voll ewig. Hermine hat uns verkuppelt, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

Hermine, die sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst zu haben schien und ihre Augen mit einem Taschentuch trocknete, strahlte. "Ich bin gut, oder?"

xXx

A/N: Na, wen hat das Ende jetzt überrascht? ;o) (Meine Güte, ich bin ja so vorhersagbar! Ô.ô) Ich hoffe, der Lemon hat euch gefallen (nein, der UkeDraco ist mir nicht leichtgefallen, Ria xD) und er ist mir nicht zu fluffig geraten. Ich hab nicht so eine Übung mit diesen Lemons, ich schreibe ja normalerweise eher... andere. xD

Also: Wie fandet ihr die Story? Ich bitte darum, mir die Antwort nicht nur als telepathische Nachricht zu schicken sondern auch in Form eines Reviews ;o)


End file.
